Chin Up!/References
* This is the only episode where the Crimson Chin is designed with having pupils in his eyes. * The mask that Timmy wears when he is Cleft is red in this episode. Subsequently, the color became black in the next episode that Cleft made an appearance (Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary). * This episode was ranked #80 in the 100 Greatest Nicktoon Episodes countdown. * This is the first time the Chin is depressed in an episode. * The fake fat man in the Crimson Chin costume would later appear as the powerless Chin in The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules. * Cosmo and Wanda don't change into their alter-egos, Ace and Clefto in this episode. * This is the first episode where Timmy was in his underwear. * Only appearance of Spatula Woman and Country Boy in the series. They however appear in The Fairly OddParents: Enter the Cleft! and the console version of The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules. * Comic Books - This episode is a reference to comic book characters that have become aware they are fictional characters, most notably Animal Man. * Robin - Timmy's identity as Cleft is an parody of DC Comics superhero Robin, who served as Batman's sidekick. *'' '' - In the letters to the editor page, the Crimson Chin Author wrote "Excelsior!", which is Stan Lee's catchphrase. *'' '' - In the letters to the editor page, a fan's name is "Elliot Kravits", which might be a reference to this singer. *In two scenes, Crimson Chin is shown to have a cape. *The Chin mentions that Timmy spelled the world "chin" wrong, but if you look closely at the message Timmy wrote; "chin" is spelled correctly. *In one scene, when talking, Timmy appears to be missing his buck teeth. * The Bronze Kneecap saying to people 'Don't make me use this!' while pointing to his kneecap. * Someone saying 'Stupid Ketchup!' when the ketchup won't come out of the bottle. * The Chin sucking his thumb when he briefly loses his confidence. *'Timmy:' Comic Book Fantasy and Reality Avoidance Expo! Where people who really like this stuff can get together to prove they're not geeks! ---- *'Timmy:' That Crimson Chin stinks! *'Cosmo:' And he eats too! ---- *'Geek:' Cool wands, where'd you get them? *'Cosmo & Wanda:': Uhh...Internet? ---- *'Timmy:' Hey, you okay? *'Crimson Chin:': Oh I'm fine, I'm just dealing with the fact that I don't exist! *'Timmy:' But- *'Crimson Chin:' Whatever, just put me back in my stupid made up book, and go back to being fictional. ---- *'Bronze Kneecap:' I, the Bronze Kneecap, with my big bronze kneecap, shall- *'Crimson Chin:' Do you mind? I'm having a bit of a breakdown here. ---- *'Timmy:' Cool, the Daily Blabbity! How am I supposed to get in? I know, I'll just go to the next panel and before you know it, I'll be outside the office of ace reporter Charles Hampton Indigo, secretly the Crimson Chin! ---- *'Charles Hampton Indigo:' Leave me alone, I'm going to bed. *'Timmy:' (pointing at the clock tower) But it's 10 am! *'Charles:' (pointing at a different panel) Not in this panel. ---- *'Timmy:' Man, he's depressed. He needs somebody at his side, to kick him into shape! What do they call those things? Oh yeah, sidekicks! ---- *'Spatula Woman:' (having placed her giant spatula under a policeman) I like cops the way I like my eggs! (she then slammed the cop to the ground with her spatula) SCRAMBLED! Ahahhaha- *'Cleft:' And I like my cops not flipped around with a big spatula thingie! *'Spatula Woman:' (gasping) It's Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder!" ---- *'Cleft:' Those are real fictional people, in real fictional danger! ---- *'Bronze Kneecap:' I warned you not to make me use this! Now I'm using it! ---- *'Cosmo:' (trying to put ketchup on his sandwich, but the ketchup wouldn't come out) Stupid ketchup! ---- *'Crimson Chin:' You might have a kneecap of bronze, Bronze Kneecap, but you've always had a jaw made of glass. ---- *'Cleft:' Thanks, Chin! You saved me! *'Crimson Chin:' Actually, Cleft, you saved me... from myself. (record scratch) Wow, that was shmaltzy. Who did you say writes this? *'Cleft:' Some forty-year-old dude who lives with his mom. *'Crimson Chin:' Any...money in it? *'Cleft:' (pointing to the four words above) Lives with his mom. Category:References Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes